Meetings
by Christine Marquez
Summary: Well, this takes place during season six, actually, and when things get hectic, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt (baby Wyatt, of course) all get sent to Van Helsings time. (Bad summary)
1. PrOlOgUe

Okay, yeah, another stupid story. Please review and tell me what you think, okay. I need to know!!! Yes, I love Van Helsing, and i thought this would be fun. Don't own Charmed or Van Helsing, kay?

Summary: Well, this takes place during season six, actually, and when things get hectic, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt (baby Wyatt, of course) all get sent to Van Helsing's time. Takes place just before Midnight Rendezvous and towards the end of the Van Helsing movie. I'm considering adding Underworld in, but it may be too much. Tell me

PROLOGUE

Phoebe closed the door softly behind her, and then turned around, attempting to sneak into the room.

"Where have you been?" A voice asked. All tenseness in her vanished; and Phoebe turned to look at her younger sister, Paige.

"Okay, is Piper up?" Phoebe asked.

"No," Paige replied. She leaned over. "What's this all about?"

"Chris," Phoebe admitted. Paige sat back. "Not again," She said.

"Well we need to find _some_ way to help him get ... you know," Phoebe replied.

"In the middle of the night!?" Paige exclaimed.

"Well, i think I've planned a great idea for the ... you know, mood. Wyatt's birthday is next week right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, what if we plan a romantic night off? We could have some wine, leave them alone ..." She trailed off, looking to Paige for approval.

The younger snickered. "God, this is all so pathetic. I mean, Chris was born naturally before. Why can't it happen again?"

"Well things have changed," Phoebe explained. "I mean, Piper and Leo aren't together anymore, are they?"

"No," Paige admitted. "But still. Can't we give them a little more time? Everything we've tried hasn't worked out very well."

"True, but we haven't tried much. I don't know about you, but Chris is really getting on my nerves."

Paige nodded her head in agreement as they started into the kitchen. Both girls rested against the island. "I'm running out of ideas," Phoebe said.

"That's a first," Paige said.

"You have anything better?" Phoebe challenged.

Paige held her arms out. "I'm seeing a renewed honeymoon in a lovely - and highly expensive - hotel in France. We orb them there, and have the staff set up a great romantic theme. I can watch Wyatt, or Chris can. They'll have some time by themselves, and might - you know."

"Piper would never go for it."

"Well why not? Her and Greg aren't dating, are they?"

"No. I have a sneaking suspicion Chris took care of that. I just can't get over the fact that he's our nephew."

"Yeah, well, at least you knew longer than me."

"Not _much_ longer," Phoebe argued.

"Still."

Phoebe opened her mouth to change the subject, when there was a soft thud from above.

"What was that?" Paige asked. Both sisters stood still, listening. At first there was nothing, and then all of a sudden someone was thrown down the stairwell.

"What's going on down there!?" Piper called from above. Paige and Phoebe ran out, and saw Chris lying at the base of the stairs. Paige crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows (you know that weird look she does).

"Chris?" Phoebe asked.

The young man groaned and then looked up at his Aunts. "I don't feel all that good," He murmured. Phoebe and Paige bent down and helped him up just as Piper appeared on the stairs.

"What's with all the noise?" She demanded. Then she eyed Chris speculatively. "Do you want to wake Wyatt up?"

"You won't have to worry about him waking up," Chris said.

"What?! Why?" phoebe demanded.

"Leo took him to magic school."

"You have got to be kidding me," Piper said with irritation.

"Explain," Paige said.

"A demon followed me here, and then went to make a grab for Wyatt, shifting as me," Chris admitted.

"And why were you here in the middle of the night?" Piper asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to stop by?" Chris asked.

"In the middle of the night?" Piper countered.

"I wanted to talk with Phoebe and Paige," Chris replied.

"About that thing?" Phoebe asked.

"What thing?" Piper asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about. You know, why don't you just go back to bed?" Paige suggested.

"You're hiding something," Piper stated.

"Of course not!" Paige gasped.

Chris suddenly hiccupped. Paige looked at him in surprise.

"That was random," She stated.

"Hey Chris, your eyes are blood shot," Phoebe said.

"Way to change the subject," Piper muttered under her breath before coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I'm fine," Chris replied, pulling away. He stumbled and fell into the wall.

"Oh my god. You're drunk!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Just what I need," Piper said. "You better not have been at P3."

Chris held up his hands. "I'm not drunk," He said. He turned and started up the stairs before he tripped again and crashed.

"It's worst than i thought," Phoebe said. "He's wasted."

"Trashed. Geeze, how do you deal with an alcoholic whitelighter?"

"Is that even allowed?" Piper inquired.

"I'm not drunk!" Chris called from the floor. He held his throbbing head then sighed. "I'm not _too_ drunk."

"He's gone," Paige said.

"Orb him to P3," Piper said. Then she shook her head. "I don't know what is going on with you three, or why Chris is drunk, but I'm too tired to deal with it now, so let's just get back to bed." She headed for up the stairs, and then looked back at Phoebe.

"Where were you?"

"Um, out?" Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head. "Never mind. I probably don't want to know." Then she disappeared.

Phoebe looked at Paige. "Should we go tell Leo its okay to bring Wyatt back?"

"I think they need to spend more time together," Paige said.

"Oh, they'll spend more time together once my parents are back in the sack," Chris said bluntly.

"Doesn't that thought bother you at all?" Paige asked.

"Should it?"

"I'm just going to drop this conversation for now," Paige replied.

"Yes. For once we could _forget_ the fact that everything's going down the drain," Phoebe said.

Paige nodded and then looked sadly at Chris.

"What? I have stress," Chris said.

"Almost makes you long for the old days, eh?" Phoebe joked.

"In a strange way ... yes," Paige admitted. "Well I've got to get Chris out of here. Come on," She said. Then she grabbed a hold of Chris and orbed away.


	2. ChApTeR oNe

Telling you all now that everyone is going to be a bit out of character, but I'm gonna try to keep them to themselves as much as possible. Oh, thanks to Cornett, Ak8, and IcantthinkofaFnick (You always have something nice to say!) Oops, yeah, there won't be any romances between Van Helsing and Charmed characters; I'm keeping him to Anna. But that doesn't mean other Van Helsing characters could hook up :)

CHAPTER ONE

Paige shook her head at Chris. He had just went to sit on the couch, but missed and fell to the floor. Now he was cracking up laughing.

"I just don't get it," She said. Phoebe nodded.

"You leave him here for a few hours, and he can't even stand up," She said.

Paige buried her face in her hands. "Isn't there a spell to make him sober?" She asked.

"I know one!" Chris called from the floor. His two Aunts looked down at him.

"Chris, why did you bother getting drunk in the first place?" Phoebe asked.

"Umm ..." He looked thoughtful. "I don't remember."

"Well if it was enough to bring him to this, _I_ for one am thankful," Paige said.

"Yeah, so now we have to deal with a _drunken_ nephew instead of a neurotic one. Yippee."

"That's it!" Chris cried.

"What now?" Paige asked.

"I need a drink," Chris said sadly, though he didn't bother to try and sit up. Paige sighed in frustration. "If Piper comes in here and sees him like this -."

"And us with him -."

"Plotting -."

"We're not plotting anything," Chris reminded them. Then he said, "Who can plot when everything is hopeless. Could you fix me a martini?"

"No," Phoebe said strictly.

"Some beer?"

"How about you take a nap and leave things to us?" Paige asked.

"Like that's worked in the past," Chris muttered under his breath. But he turned over, snagged a pillow and blanket, and fell asleep on the floor. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Well he's useless," She said.

"Yeah. You'd think he'd be trying to come up with some way to get himself conceived," Phoebe replied. Paige nodded in agreement, and then the two froze.

"Paige!? Phoebe!?"

Paige cracked open the door and peered out. "It's Piper," She said.

"Gee, I didn't figure that out on my own," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Shush!"

"Where are you two!?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe looked around. "What are we going to do about this mess!? Piper's going to throw a fit," She said.

Paige glanced at the empty bottles of beer, and a few shot glasses lying around. "Okay, go distract Piper, and I'll start cleaning up," She said.

"Have fun!" Phoebe called in a sing song voice as she crept out the door. Paige frowned at Chris. "Okay, uh ..." She then proceeded to recite the spell that cleans everything up. (Does anyone know how it goes?) Everything disappeared from sight. "Here goes nothing." She quickly orbed Chris away just as Piper and Phoebe came in.

"Where were you two this morning?" Piper demanded.

"We came here to check on Chris," Paige said.

"Well where is he?" Piper asked. "I have a few questions for him myself."

"That's just it. We don't know _where_ he is. We got here and the place was empty," Phoebe filled in. "As i was trying to tell you before."

"What's wrong?" Paige asked, stepping closer to her sisters.

Piper sighed. "That's just it. I'm not really sure."

"Huh?" Phoebe asked.

"Doesn't anything feel ... off to you?" Piper replied.

"It's not Friday the thirteenth," Paige piped up.

"Demons haven't been acting suspiciously," Phoebe accounted.

"Things actually seem pretty normal," Paige finished. Then added as an after thought, "Well, as normal as things get for this family."

"Speaking of normalcy in this family, what are you two up to?" Piper asked.

"Up to? Us? We're not up to anything," Phoebe said, fidgeting.

Paige grimaced at her.

"See, that's it. You are up to something," Piper said.

"Uh ... So what's this whole feeling you're getting?" Phoebe asked.

"You're trying to change the subject," Piper accused.

"Is it working?"

Piper frowned, and then she shook her head. "Your right. Now's not the time. Do you think we could check the book? Maybe there's something in there."

"About weird feelings?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well why not? I mean, it worked for Paige when she went near that house. The guy turned out to be shrinking people."

"She has a point. Her witch-y senses are tingling," Paige said.

"Do you think it means something?" Piper questioned. Phoebe shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. But it's usually Paige who gets the feelings."

"And Phoebe gets the visions," Paige added.

"Yeah. You just sort of ... take control of situations," Phoebe finished.

Piper looked from Paige, to Phoebe, and back again. "Why are you finishing each other's sentences?"

"Great minds think alike," Paige said.

"Can we get to work? Paige, orb us home then go looking for Chris. Phoebe will try and get a premonition, and I'm going to check the book," Piper said.

"Since when does the book mention anything about feelings?" Paige whispered.

Phoebe shrugged, and then the three orbed away...

"Why is he on our couch!?" Piper demanded. She turned to look at Paige, who seemed very guilty.

"Uh, he looks like he's sleeping," She said meekly.

"I didn't ask _what_ he was doing. I asked _why_ he's there. Didn't you take him to P3 last night? And if you did, and he really was drunk, he should have still been there," Piper said.

"Alright, I'll cave," Paige said. "He was at P3, but he was so wasted, I orbed him here so you wouldn't find out."

Piper stared at her. "You talk like he drank more last night," Piper accused.

"Well ... Piper, uh ..."

"Please don't tell me he got into the supplies at P3," Piper said.

"You're acting awfully grouchy this morning," Phoebe acknowledged.

"Can it, sister. I want the truth."

"Okay. Chris got drunk last night - we're not sure why - and then he came here to talk to us, but we sent him to P3, where we assume he just drank more," Phoebe said.

"Couldn't that kill him?" Piper asked.

"He's a whitelighter."

"And part witch."

"Maybe the whitelighter half gives him a better tolerance?" Phoebe suggested. Piper wiped her face. "Somebody wake him up," She said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Phoebe asked. "He looks so peaceful."

"Yeah Piper. He's so cute when he's sleeping," Paige said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Paige and Phoebe both exchanged disgusted looks. "Eww!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You mean you think that I - you can't really believe i would like Chris!" Paige said.

"Yeah! He's, like, our -."

"Whitelighter," Paige said quickly. Phoebe nodded her head emphatically. _Yeah, I'll stick with that_, she thought.

Piper sighed. "Just wake him up. Phoebe, try and force a premonition."

"Why? I'm not the one with the weird feeling," phoebe said.

"What is _wrong_ with you two today!?" Piper demanded.

"Fine, I'm going," Phoebe said. She leaned over and put her hand on Piper's shoulder, waiting for a possible premonition...


	3. ChApTeR tWo

Just telling y'all right now, I'm going to be writing this story in a sort of amateurish mode, because I don't feel like working hard to make a perfect story. So if the characters seem … funny and the story is badly written, I apologize. Ah yes, and in this story, the Van Helsing movie doesn't exist, and neither do any of the people who played in it, because that would ruin the story

Thanks to: Shina, IcantthinkofaFnick

Shina: Chris being drunk is always an amusing thing

IcantthinkofaFnick: I figured this would be a good place for the story to begin, since I haven't seen anyone trying to do this. Yes, Chris was so frustrated; he took it all out on alcohol. Not the smartest thing to do, but come on, Chris's plans and ploys haven't really been all that great. As Leo said, "His motives are good, but his ways of achieving them aren't full proof". Or he said something like that. Anyways, please review and read more!

CHAPTER TWO

"_Fine, I'm going," Phoebe said. She leaned over and put her hand on Piper's shoulder, waiting for a possible premonition..._

"Nothing," She announced. She turned around and stalked back over to where Paige was.

"You're just giving up?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Well you aren't really giving me anything to go on," Phoebe replied. "I for one don't feel anything. Paige?"

"Nope. Nothing," Paige said. Just then Leo orbed in with Wyatt in his arms.

"Hey, the elders told me to tell you something's going to happen."

Piper looked pointedly at her sisters, and then turned to her ex husband. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Leo asked, looking confused.

"So what's going to happen?" Paige asked, trying to get back to the point at hand.

"Well they're not really sure," Leo replied, handing Wyatt over to Piper. "They say that something's going on, and it's disturbing the balance. What's wrong with Chris?"

"Your good friend here drunk himself silly last night," Piper announced.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Okay," he said, knowing it was best not to question this and just let it slide.

Phoebe smirked. "So what do we have to go off of?"

"Well, the elders gave me this," Leo said, pulling out a little ring from his back pocket. He held it out in his hand. "Ever since this was found last night in Transylvania, things have been acting strangely."

The sisters leaned in closer. "Is that …" Phoebe said, trailing off.

"What?" Paige asked, looking at her sister.

"It looks like a dragon. Right there, see," Phoebe said, taking the ring in her hand. She stopped short as her breath caught in the back of her throat and her vision blurred. She gasped and watched a man transform into a creature, and another into a wolf. The two threw themselves at each other and began to fight. Then the scene shifted to a woman calling out a name and running forward. The wolf turned around and threw her backwards. Seconds later a man dressed like a holy man with funky styled blond hair looked up to the man who had changed into the wolf, and announced, "She's dead."

Phoebe came out of it, taking in a few breaths.

"What'd you see?" Leo asked.

"The past … I think," Phoebe said, trying to shake off the image. "It was really weird. There was this man; and he …" She then went on to explain what she saw to the others.

Piper frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" She demanded.

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know," She replied.

All four turned to look at Chris. "You don't think future boy knows, do you?" Piper asked.

"Oh come on Piper, you're not _really_ going to wake him up, are you?" Leo asked.

"He's got answers I want. He should have thought of that before he got drunk. Chris, wake up!" She exclaimed.

Silence.

"Well that's not going to work," Paige said dully. Piper glared at her.

"Fine. _You_ wake him up."

"Me!?"

"Yes, you. Let's go, get started."

Paige began to grumble a few things under her breath as she approached Chris. "Uh, Chris, if you don't want you Mom to kill you," She whispered, "You'd better get your bum up."

Surprisingly enough, Chris stirred. "Mom?" He asked, half asleep.

"Oh for crying out loud. Now he's delusional," Piper said.

_Sure, let's go with that_, Paige thought. "Yeah Chris. Come on, get up!"

Chris sat up and rubbed at his eyes, before clutching his head. "Oh, my brain!" He exclaimed.

"A hangover? Already?" Phoebe asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Piper inquired. "Leo …"

"No problem," He replied. He walked over to Chris, and crouched down, healing the boy's head.

Paige turned to Phoebe. "Is he even allowed to do that? I mean, isn't that personal gain?"

"Why would I know?"

Chris sat up, and looked around. "I didn't spill any dangerous future information, did I?" He asked, looking at Phoebe and Paige.

"Not yet," Phoebe said. He nodded, looking relieved as he sat back.

"So … what's the problem?"

Piper held up the ring. "Do you know anything about this?"

Chris snatched it out of her hand and looked it over. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," He said.

"What?! What is it?" Piper asked. She pulled Wyatt closer and awaited a response.

Chris looked up. "I can't tell you. Future consequences. Just … don't do anything until I come back," He suggested. Then he orbed out.

"Well what does _that_ mean?" Piper demanded.

"Anyone ever notice he's always short on information when we could _really_ use it?" Phoebe asked no one in particular. Wyatt looked at her.

Paige blinked. "I think Phoebe got that premonition because we need to save that woman … for some reason."

"Paige, honey, she's been dead for at least a hundred years," Piper said. "It obviously hasn't had a big effect on anything."

"Leo, go check with the elders," Phoebe suggested. Leo nodded and disappeared.

"I'll search the book!" Paige volunteered. "See if I can find anything about this ring." She orbed away, leaving Piper, Phoebe, and Wyatt.

(This is a thingy indicating a change of scenes, so a little while later …)

"Anything?" Piper asked as she walked into the attic.

"Anything and everything," Paige replied. She looked up at Piper with wide eyes.

"You found something?" Piper asked, hurrying to her side.

"Look at this. Apparently, this ring belonged to the famous Count Vladius Draguila," Paige said. Then she read, "Born 1422, died 1462, born again 1463, died _again_ 1880."

"Wait a minute, Vladius Draguila? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Count Dracula ring a bell?" Paige asked.

"Are you serious?" Piper exclaimed.

"Apparently. It seems as if the ring belonged to him, and then eventually made its way to Gabriel Van Helsing."

"Who?" Piper asked. "In all the Dracula legends, I never heard of him."

"Well, all it says was that he was the left hand of god," Paige replied.

Piper stared at her in confusion. "The _what_?"

"That's what it says," Paige replied.

"Hey, got anything?" Phoebe asked as she strolled into the room with Wyatt in her arms.

"You're not going to believe it," Piper said.

Phoebe frowned, and then hurriedly placed Wyatt in his play pen before approaching the book. "What do we have?"

"Count Dracula's _ring_," Piper replied.

Paige looked at Phoebe. "I wonder what Chris knows about it." Her sister shrugged.

"Probably everything. I mean, with all the time he spends up here, I'm sure he would have seen the entry," phoebe pointed out.

"Focus here. We need to find out how the ring ended up on its own. I mean, surely it has _some_ significance," Piper acknowledged.

Chris orbed in, and then stopped when he saw the sisters at the book. He made a move to orb away, but Paige grabbed him.

"Going somewhere?" She asked.

"When were you going to tell us about Count Dracula's ring?" Piper asked. Chris's shoulders slumped.

"It's more than that," He said. "Look, this isn't supposed to happen yet. I mean, at least not for another six years. This doesn't even make any sense."

"Alright kid, start talking," Phoebe commanded.

"What I _can_ tell you is that the ring was Dracula's. When he was killed by Gabriel Van Helsing the first time, Gabriel took it and then continued on with his life. No one's really sure how it happened, but Dracula's soul made a pact with the source of that time, and became a powerful demon – the first type of vampire. Eventually they met again and fought. Gabriel killed him again, and that's the end of the legend," Chris said.

Paige blinked. "What's this about Gabriel being the left hand of god?"

"I'm not sure," Chris replied.

"Are you lying to us?" Piper asked.

"Why do you always think I'm lying to you?" Chris snapped.

"Because you've given us good reason to question your words," Piper snapped.

Chris threw up his hands in frustration. "You're so … argh," He grumbled.

Paige and Phoebe had to keep themselves from snickering.

"Alright, let's focus, people," Paige said.

"How did Van Helsing kill Dracula?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I don't know," Chris replied.

"Do you know _anything_ useful?" Paige steamed.

"You can't expect me to remember things that happened when I was -." He stopped and looked at Piper. "Younger."

Piper didn't catch his hesitation; she was too concerned with looking through the book again. "Chris, give me the ring."

"I don't have it."

"Yes you do. You took it with you when you orbed out," Piper said.

Chris looked indecisive, and then handed the artifact to his mother. "Here."

Piper held it up in the light, and looked it over. "Leo said it was found in Transylvania, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well what weird occurrences have been happening? Didn't Leo mention something about things happening since it was found?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say what," Paige said.

"Where in Transylvania was it found?"

"Leo didn't say that, either," Phoebe added.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Seconds later Leo orbed in. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Where in Transylvania was the ring found, and what sort of things have been happening since it was?" Piper asked.

"Uh, Valeria (that's where Anna lived, right?) was where it was found, and demons have been taking more victims."

"That's different from when?"

"This _is_ different," Chris said.

Leo looked at him. "What did you guys find out?" He asked.

"Apparently, the ring belonged to Count Dracula, the first vampire," Piper explained.

Leo blinked. "So … was Dracula one of the men in Phoebe's vision?" He asked.

"I think so," Phoebe said. "The werewolf was probably Van Helsing."

"But if this Van Helsing was such a good guy, how could he be a werewolf?" Paige asked.

"Aren't werewolves immortal?" Piper asked.

Chris watched them warily.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were under the impression we needed to save the woman," Paige said.

"Well _you_ were," Piper said.

"But who was the woman?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Piper growled. "Everything's leading to a dead end, and none of it makes any sense. A few random leads aren't going to help."

"Piper's right," Leo said. Piper smiled at him thankfully.

"So what, you're suggesting to just give up!?" Chris exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him, having momentarily forgotten he was in the room.

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

Chris snorted. "Surely by now you would have learned not to just let things go."

"You act like you know us so well," Piper said.

"He _has_ been here for a while. Besides, he's from the future. Surely he must have known something about us in order to come back," Phoebe said quickly.

Paige plucked the ring off of the book stand where Piper had left it, and looked it over. _What are you hiding_? She asked it with her mind.

The ring suddenly began to grow warm, and Paige dropped it, causing a light clatter.

"Paige?" Piper asked. The younger looked up.

"It's … warm!" She exclaimed.

"Don't touch it!" Chris exclaimed as Phoebe bent down to pick it up. Chris jumped down from his seat and approached, just as a bright blue light filled the attic. Seconds later it was empty …


	4. ChApTeR tHrEe

CHAPTER THREE

Piper blinked, and looked around. "Where are we?" She asked. A sudden wail picked up. She looked to see Wyatt sitting on the ground of a cobble street. She picked him up and pulled him closer.

Phoebe spun around several times, trying to get a grasp on what was going on.

"Wow, I don't know where we are, but its awesome!" Paige exclaimed.

"Sort of bleak, don't you think?" Piper asked, taking in the sinister clouds above.

"Oh no," Chris mumbled.

"Chris, what happened?" Leo asked.

The young man leaned over, and picked up the ring which was lying at his heels. "Um, Paige activated the ring," Chris replied.

"She what?" Piper demanded.

"She activated the ring," Chris repeated. "We're back in 1888."

"_Why_ are we back in 1888?" Piper demanded. She stopped as she heard cackling around the corner.

"The master commands a trade. The monster … for the princess," The shrieking dark voice said.

Leo started forward. "Do you think we should go check with the elders?"

"You don't want to do that," Chris said, looking back at him. "Chances are they won't understand what's going on."

"And what _is_ going on, Chris?" Piper demanded.

"Hey, hey!" Phoebe exclaimed. She pushed past them, followed by Paige. The two darted around the corner.

"What is going on!?" Piper demanded. Chris shrugged and then followed his Aunts. Leo glanced at Piper.

"We should go as well," He said.

Piper's shoulders sagged, and she nodded, following after her ex husband. She looked up as a heinous laughter filled the air. A woman in pink and white was quickly shifting into a bat type thing. She raised her arms to blow her up, but Chris hastily pushed them down.

"You don't want to do that," He told her.

"And why not?" Piper demanded. She looked up but the woman was gone.

"Do we know anything about what just happened?" Chris questioned. He peered around the corner to see Phoebe and Paige talking with a friar, a man hidden by a strange cape, and another man with a hat and trenchcoat.

Piper pulled away, and looked to Leo. "We don't know anything about what's hoing on," She admitted.

"Are you coming!?" Phoebe called.

"You _have_ to meet these guys!" Paige exclaimed.

Piper rolled her eyes, and the foursome approached the others.

"Frankie, Carl, and Van Helsing, this is our sister Piper, her son Wyatt, husband Leo -."

"Ex husband," Piper put in with irritation.

"Not for long," Phoebe muttered under her breath as Paige continued. "And Chris, our … guardian angel. Of sorts."

"An angel?" Carl asked, nervously. "Er, Van Helsing, perhaps he is here to help us?"

"I'm not an angel," Chris snapped.

"Finally, some truth is uttered from that mouth," Piper mumbled under her breath. "_Leo_ is an angel. But what's this all about. Why are we here?"

"Where did you come from?" The man from under the cape asked huskily.

"The future," Paige said with a grin. "We're here … for some odd reason. But first explain what was up with that creepy woman?"

"Her name's Aleera," Chris filled in. "She's the last remaining bride to Dracula."

"How did you know that?" Van Helsing asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

"I know my legends," Chris snapped.

"Legends?" Carl squeaked. "This is a legend? Any chance you know the ending?"

"Carl," Van Helsing said warningly.

"Right," Carl replied.

Paige turned to Chris. "Alright future boy, fill us in," She said.

"Fill you in on what?" Chris asked plainly.

"On our purpose. You obviously know something about this," Piper said.

"Piper's right. What do you know?" Leo asked.

_Trapped_, Chris thought dramatically. "First, there was a problem when we came through. The fact of the matter being this wasn't the time you were supposed to go. Second, I can't tell you the reason because I didn't tell you the last time it happened," He explained.

"Could you be just a _little_ bit more useful!?" Piper fumed, blowing up a statue nearby.

"Eep," Carl said, trying to hide behind Van Helsing and Frankenstein.

"You're supposed to stop what originally happened from happening," Chris relented.

"Which was …?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Of course you can't," Piper grumbled.

"So, are we going to this party the bride was talking about?" Phoebe asked no one in particular.

AN: yes, yes, bad me, short chapter, long wait. Sorry. Please bear with me. I'm having some, err, technical difficulties with this story, in the fact that I have no clue where it's going. Please review!


End file.
